The Battle of the Pranksters!
by DragonSpiritX
Summary: G1 the tides have turned and the twins get pranked for a change. what will they do when they find out who pranked them? what kind of hell will they cause to their prankster?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes/ Something i was thinking of while watching G1 episodes...**

**Disclaimer: i don't own transformers blah blah blah. i don't own their characters blah blah blah. **

"Oww! Hey, watch were you're poking that thing!" Sideswipe squeaked.

"Quite yer whining before I rip out yer vocalizer!" Ratchet spat, gripping the younger mech by the door wing to emphasized his threat.

Ratchet was called in by Optimus to take care of the twins after they got caught up in a prank that was, surprisingly, not their doing. His leader was trying hard to keep his calm demeanor as he dragged in the two in the medbay who were covered with paint (Sides in orange and Sunny in blue), glue, and feathers.

"AUGH!" Sunstreaker gagged as he pulled out a feather that was caught on his glossa. "When I find who the slag did this-!" he growled, crushing the large white feather in between his fingers.

'_I'd like to know who did this too…'_ Ratchet mused to himself, a grin etching itself on his faceplate as he plucked the feathers off of the red twin.

'_I otta reward the mech that managed to out prank these two…'_ he continued, nearly letting out a chuckle.

"You think this is funny?!" Sunstreaker yelled, glaring at the medic.

"You two had it coming, what with all yer own pranking." Ratchet countered. Sunstreaker huffed as he finally got all the feathers out and began to clean off he glue and paint with some cloths and buckets of water.

"What the frag?!" he growled, looking at himself in an oversize mirror to see that the blue paint had changed into a bright green and it wouldn't come off. "The paint won't fragging come off!"

"Mine neither!" Sides whined, the orange paint turning into a bright, hot pink.

Ratchet couldn't hold back any longer as he burst out laughing, nearly toppling over. The two twins glared at the medic for a few moments before turning their attention to the door as it opened.

"Whoa…" Wheeljack commented, his optics wide as he looked at the two. He then turned to the hysterically laughing medic, who was now rolling on the floor in a howl of laughter.

"Hey Sunny…I knew ya loved to change your paint job every now and again, but don' ya think yer takin' it too far?" Jazz laughed, he Bumblebee, Ironhide, Bluestreak, and Prowl walked in after hearing laughter.

"Ooooh!" Sunny growled in embarrassment. "When I find out who did this-!"

"They're in for it!" his brother finished as the two walked out of the medbay from the laughing mechs.

"Man, Ratch…" Jazz laughed. "I didn't know you had it in ya!"

Ratchet immediately stopped laughing and looked at the Saboteur.

"I didn't pull the prank." he said.

"You didn't? Well, who did?" Wheeljack asked, finally being able to control his laughter.

"Well, whoever it was really nailed the twins afts!" laughed Ironhide as he and the other mechs laughed and left the medbay, leaving Ratchet and Prowl.

Ratchet looked at the officer, noticing an sneaky grin upon the officer's face.

"What you so happy bout'?" Ratchet asked, leaning back on one of the medical berths with his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the bot in question.

"Hmmm? Me? What do you mean?" Prowl asked in a mock innocent tone. The officer suddenly smirked as he looked at the medic, his optics telling everything.

Ratchet's optics widened in realization as he gaped at Prowl.

"You didn't…"

Prowl shrugged. "I had some extra time…A few plans laid out and put in to action." his grin grew wider, so wide it would make a Cheshire cat jealous. "And I would say, mission success."Ratchet smirked. He walked up to the officer and patted him on the shoulder.

"Man, Prowl…You sure are full of surprises." Ratchet chuckled.

"I'll take that as a compliment…" Prowl chuckled.

Unfortunately, neither of the two mechs noticed two pairs of optics watching them from a crack in the door.

"Prowl is dead!" Sunstreaker hissed, as he quietly closed the door.

"You got a plan, bro?" Sideswipe smirked knowingly.

"Oh yeah…" Sunstreaker smirked as the two slinked off to their quarters to prepare to make Prowl's life a living hell.

--  
**Author's Notes/ so what? should i continue or end it right here? Read and Review Please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Chappy 2! Read and enjoy! **

"Let's drop a bucket of oil on him!" Sunstreaker stated, writing down a possible list of pranks to pull on Prowl.

"Too original…" Sideswipe sighed, looking at his yellow brother pace back and forth in their room, his head rested on his fist as he laid on his side on his berth.

"Okay…How bout' we make his Energon cube explode in his face?!" Sunstreaker declared in delight as he threw his fist in the air.

"Seen it…" Sides groaned, turning on his back on the berth and looking up at the ceiling.

"Water? To make him rust?" Sunny suggested.

"Lame…" Side said in a sing-song tone.

"Rocks?"

"Boring…"

"Tomatoes?"

"Done it…"

Sunstreaker growled in annoyance as he paced faster.

"Ah-hah!" he yelled in success. "We'll push him off a cliff!"

"I think that's called 'murder'…" Sideswipe teased.

"Then why don't we just lock him in a room with Ratchet?" Sunstreaker growled, slumping in a nearby chair as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That would work…" Sides agreed, looking at his brother from the corner of his optic. "If Ratchet didn't torment everyone already."

"Well do you have any better ideas?!" Sunny yelled, standing up as he knocked his chair back.

"Actually…I do." Sides smirked, pulling out an oversize notebook from under his bed. He handed it to Sunny. "Read page 36." he instructed as he laid back, a proud smile etched on his face.

Sunstreaker looked at the red twin skeptically before he flipped through the pages he was told and read.

As he was reading, a slow grin appeared on his face and the yellow mech felt his body shudder in giddiness.

"Sides…This is…This is gold!" he laughed, marveling the notebook. He then growled and smacked his brother on the back of the head. "Why didn't you show me this earlier?!"

"Cause I love watching you suffer…" Sides teased, rubbing the back of his helm.

"Growls Whatever! Lets just get this prank set in motion so we can get that punk Prowl before he figures out what we're doing!" Sunny grinned, grabbing his twin by the arm and dragging him out of their room.

--

The twins were in the training room as they carefully laid out their plans on the prank and set everything up.

"There!" Sides declared proudly, whipping the beads of coolant that formed on his forehead.

"Sweet! This will get ole' Prowler for sure!" Sunny laughed. They then heard footsteps approaching the training room as they both hid behind some crates.

"Prowl normally comes around this time for targeting practice…" Sides explained in a whisper to his brother. "That should be him now…"

They watched as the door slid open, but not to Prowl…

"OPTIMUS! WATCH OUT!" the twins yelled as they ran to their leader and pushed him out of the way.

"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! What is the meaning of this?!" the commander yelled, picking himself from the crates of ammo he fell on.

"I think you're about to find out…" Sides gulped, noticing he and his twin tripped the panel and were stepping right on top of a painted red target.

"Slag…" Sunny frowned. The Lambos began yelling in pain as they were barraged with thousands of paintballs that were switched with the normal ammo of the battle simulation weapons.

Optimus's optics widened as he took a step back and watched the scene unfold.

As the shooting stopped the twins attempted to run, to stunned to remember the rope waiting for them as it latched onto their feet and flung them into the air. By this time, a few of the Autobots heard yelling and entered the room to watch the twins get pranked by their own prank.

The twins were swung by their feet several times before the rope snapped and they were thrown into a pool of black tar.

The Autobots watched in shock as everything got quiet.

The twins gagged and paddled out of the tar, slipping and falling onto the floor into a gooey mess.

The others burst out into a howl of laughter, nearly shaking up the whole base.

"It's not funny!" Sunstreaker groaned, spitting out some tar that got stuck between his glossa and derma plates.

"Oh slag yeah it is!" Jazz laughed, leaning on Blaster to keep himself from falling.

The Lambo twins tried to picked themselves off the floor, failing miserably as they slipped and fall smack dab onto each other.

"G-get off!" Sunny yelled, his screams muffled as his faceplate was crushed between the floor and Sideswipe.

"I would if I could, bro…but I'm kinda stuck!" Sides whined, desperately trying to pull away from the other.

"C-call Ra-ratch-et! Tell him…tell him…hahahaha!" Optimus couldn't keep himself from laughing long enough to give the order.

"Slag…We shoulda let Optimus be pranked…" Sunny mumbled.

"Seriously…" Sides agreed, he and his twin being picked off the floor by a laughing Ratchet and Ironhide and dragged to the medbay.

The others left too, still laughing about the whole ordeal. Though nobody seemed to notice the sneaky mech hiding behind one of the computer consoles.

"I am definitely making copies of this…" Prowl chuckled evilly, watching the footage over the video camera he had in his hands.

--

**Author's Notes: So Whatcha think? Read and Review please! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oww…My back hurts…" groaned Sideswipe, laying on his bed from clear exhaustion.

"Well my face hurts!" growled Sunstreaker, rubbing the red mark on his faceplate that came from the impact with the hard metal floor.

"Hey…You here that?" Sides asked as he sat up on his berth.

"Yeah…It sounds like-"

"Laughing!" the twins said in unison as they raced down the corridor and stopped at the door to the control room.

They opened the door a crack and saw the rest of the Autobots laughing so hard that their vocalizers would give out soon. Wondering what they were laughing about, the twins let their optics travel around the room until it stopped on Telatran-1's screen; their optics widened.

"THEY GOT IT ON VIDEO?!" Sides screeched, yelping as he was pulled down by his brother.

"Shut up you idiot! You want them to hear us?!" Sunstreaker growled quietly. He then looked back at the others, thankfully they hadn't notice their presence.

"Grrr! I bet Prowl has something to do with this!" Sunstreaker said with clenching fists.

"You think?!" Sides retorted, closing the door as the twins walked away and back to their quarters.

"How the slag could he have known all those pranks we were going to do?! Not even Red Alert could find out what we're up to!" Sunstreaker huffed, throwing himself on his berth.

Sideswipe sighed as he laid down on his own berth, letting his optics travel lazily around the room. His optics then stopped on a pile of papers that was laying on their desks.

"Hey, Sunny?" he asked. "What's all that junk on the desk?"

"Oh, just some reports," he answered, grabbing the folders in his yellow hands. "Reports that that stupid Prowl gave us!" he yelled, throwing the folders to the floor. As he did, they heard a 'clank' and a 'crack' come from it.

"I didn't know you could break paper…" Sideswipe said stupidly.

"You can't…" Sunstreaker chuckled at his ignorant brother. He bent down and picked up the folders, seeing a little metallic device attached to them.

"What is it?" Sides asked, looking over the yellow Lambo's shoulder.

"It's a communicator…" he said, ripping the tape that held it in place. "A really small one…" he added.

"So you mean Prowl had attached that so he could listen in to everything we have been saying?!" Sides whispered quietly, unaware if the mech was listening in at the moment.

"Yup…" Sunny said as he threw the device to the floor and stomped on it, shattering it to pieces. "But not anymore!"

"And now for the moment of truth…" Sides said with a smirk. "KICKING PROWL'S AFT!!" he yelled in excitement.

"Oh yeah…" Sunny said deviously. "Ya better watch your back Prowl…The ultimate pranksters are back and we ain't gonna play nice..."

**Author's Notes: Srry it's so short. I kinda not feelin' well with school and stress and all so writer's block is trying to kill me. But don't worry i'll try to update tommorow if i can or as soon as possible and when i do ole' Prowler is gonna get it! Hehee! i'm sooo devious! XD**


	4. Author's note PLEASE READ!

**Ok so i would love to update sooner and update the next chapter of the story but i'm kinda stuck...so if anyone knows an awesome prank u pulled or seen please give me ideas and i'll do the best i can! thankies and send me some messages! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: here's the chapter you all have been waiting 4! and yeah it's pretty short but then again...all my pretty much are. OK! so i'll shut up now so you can enjoy so...well, enjoy! :) **

Prowl was sitting in the control-room writing up some reports on Teletraan-1, enjoying the peaceful serenity of no one in the Ark.

'I can't believe Optimus and the rest of the 'bots are wasting there time at some foolish race car games…How ridiculous!' Prowl chuckled to himself, his fingers easily gliding on the keypad.

--

In the twins room…

"Haha! Ole' Prowler is gonna get it now!" Sunstreaker mused, rubbing his hands together in a devilish manner as he and his brother watched the officer worked from a hidden camera they had installed.

"So I guess that's your way of saying-" Sides started with a smirk.

"Oh yeah!" Sunny grinned. "It's time for-"

"OPERATION KICK-AFT!" the twins yelled in unison, exchanging high fives.

"Commencing part one of our glorious plan…" Sunny smirked, pressing one of the buttons on his keyboard as the two watched the show that they knew was going to be entertaining.

--

"Almost done…almost done…" Prowl chanted as he continued typing on the computer. "Almost…Hey! What the slag?!" he growled as an image of a strange maze game appeared on the screen.

"How'd that get there?" he asked out loud as he started to click the mouse but it wouldn't move away from the page. "Teletraan-1," he ordered, "Resume recent status reports."

The words 'unresponsive' flashed on the screen as Prowl growled and slumped in his chair.

'Now what the slag am I going to do?' he asked himself as he looked back at the screen. He then sat up as he grabbed the mouse and pressed the start button to the game.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt if I tried it…' Prowl thought as he began level-1.

--

"Hook, line and sinker!" the twins cheered proudly as they continued to watch the naive second in command.

--

Prowl breezed through the first and second level of the game in a flash.

'The humans call this a challenge? How sad." Prowl chuckled to himself as he was almost to the end of the last level.

"Get ready for 'mister winner'." he stated proudly as he was nearly to the end of the maze.

--

"3,2,1..." the twins counted down.

--"AAAAAAHHH!" the computer screeched as a hideously scary picture of ,what Prowl hoped, a human popped up on the screen.

"AAAAAAH!" he yelled, being scared out of his chair and covering his audio receptors from the painful noise as it continued for awhile.

He stepped a few feet backwards away from the noise as he ended up stepping on a skateboard behind him and tripping on it.

"Aaah!" he cried as he slipped and fell into a huge container of oil. He groaned as he climbed out of it and began crawling weakly on the floor, not noticing the web of rope waiting for him on the floor.

He was them holstered harshly up as the rope entangled around his limbs in a net a few feet above the control-room ground.

"Oooh…" he groaned in pain, still hanging from the homemade, Autobot size net.

--

The Lambos were on the floor of their room, rolling in a howl of laughter as they watched their flawless plan turn out successful.

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" they cheered and high fived each other once more.

"Hey, do you think we should get him down from there?" Sides asked after he was able to control his laughter somewhat.

"The others should be back in a few minutes, they can take care of it." Sunny laughed as he took out the CD from their computer that recorded their whole prank.

"Sweet, sweet revenge. Oh, how I love thee!" Sides laughed as Sunny laughed with him.

--

"Those Primus-damned twins think they'll get away with this! Well, they're sadly mistaken cause from this day forth…this means war!" Prowl growled, clenching his entangled fists. His optics widened when he heard the ropes snap. "Oh, slag…" he moaned as the ropes ripped and he was sent hurdling down to the ground in a twisted mess.

"Oww…"

**--**

**A/N: Thank U to all my readers and especially to my reviewers and messengers who helped my devious mind get back in its place. I salute u! Aww but I really like Prowlie and I feel bad for doing this but…HE SURE AS HELL DESERVED IT! Anyways…like the old saying goes…Read and Review Please! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank u to all my readers and reviewers and special thanks to angelus288 for helping me out so…THANK YOU!**

**Me: So Prowl, you get ur awesome revenge on those damn twins that u love so much and-**

**Prowl: I don't love them…-gives me a deathly glare-**

**Me: -You're still mad at me for that prank in the last chapter, aren't u?**

**Prowl: -growls and points blaster at Dragon- Hell yeah…**

**Me: -O.O- Oh yeah?! Well I have a…key…board…O.O……DAMMIT IT! -runs like a maniac-**

**Prowl: DragonSpiritX doesn't own any of us (trust me if she did we would be in way more hell then we are) but sadly she owns the plot. Now on with the story!…and on with me kicking Dragon's aft!**

--Prowl walked quietly through the shadowy corridors of the Ark, not wanting to wake the Autobot residence. Being the second in command really does have its advantages…he knows where the slag to go when needed!

After tiptoeing a good ways away, he finally reached his destination…the twins room.

'Payback, boys!' he smirked, opening the door with a quiet hiss and slinking into it. He in between the two sleeping mechs, chuckling evilly all the while as he watched them sleep peacefully.

'Not for long…' he chuckled, taking a few tools and gadgets from his subspace and gently placing the on the twins oversized dresser.

"Leave me alone!" Prowl froze as he nearly dropped the electric screw driver he had in his hands. "That's my Energon goodie you cyber-monkey!" Sideswipe mumbled, still sleeping as he turned over on his side, his back to Prowl.

'Phew!' Prowl sighed as he continued to go over his devious little plan in his mind as he looked at his tools.

Suddenly, Prowl felt something wrap around his waist as he nearly shrieked if it wasn't for his self control. He looked down and saw Sunstreaker's arm as the yellow mech was still sleeping.

"C'mon, baby," he mumbled. "I won't bit…hard." he purred, unknowingly pulling Prowl to him.

'Augh!' Prowl groaned, trying to pry the yellow mech's hands off of him without waking him. 'Finally!' he thought, relieved that Sunny had finally let him go and had not yet waken.

'I'm started to think this isn't worth it…' Prowl sighed, shaking his head as he kept hearing Sides mumble about monkeys and Sunny about interfacing with who knows who.

'Ha! What am I thinking?! Of course it'll be all worth it!' Prowl smirked, grabbing the screw driver once more and holding it up to his face as it twinkled slightly through the light coming from the door. 'It'll definitely be worth it…'

--

"Mmmm…" Sunny groaned, turning on his optics as he sat up on his berth, with strange difficulty.

"Ow, my aft hurts…" he heard his twin moan. He growled as he looked down at his brother who was wrapped up in blankets.

"What are you doing in my berth, Sides?!" Sunny yelled irritably.

"I'm not on your berth! This is mine so get off!" Sides spat back trying to push his yellow twin off but felt a strange ping of pain in his aft again. Sunny felt it too and growled.

"Why'd you pinch me?!"

"I didn't, you aft-hole! You pinched me!"

"No I didn't you-" Sunny cut himself off as he pulled them blanket off of them and looked down with wide optics. Sides followed Sunny's gaze as his optics widened as well.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the twins yelled at the top of their vocalizers, rocking the whole Ark.

--

"That sounded like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." Optimus inquired, looking up from the reports Prowl handed to him.

"-Gasps- Do you think they're hurt?" Prowl asked in mock worry.

"Prowl…" Optimus warned, looking at his second in command with a stern look.

"Fine, fine…let's go check on them." Prowl sighed, smirking to himself as he anticipated his leader to do such.

--

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe…What…happened…?" Optimus asked in disbelief as he pushed through the crowd of hysterically laughing Autobots and stood in front of the twins. Their afts were screwed and welded together!

The twins faceplates heated, more then what they already were, when they saw the shocked look on their leader's face. They then turned to Prowl, who had just walked beside Optimus with a small, barely noticeable, smirk on his face.

"YOU!" the twins growled in unison, pointing at the officer. The wobbled over to him with great anger and un-comfort as they were mere inches away from the mech.

"Yes?" Prowl asked, his hands behind his back as he continued on with his calm demeanor.

"YOU DID THIS TO US, YOU SLAGGER!" they spat, lunging themselves at him but Prowl quickly moved out of the way causing the twins to fall n the ground on their sides; still stuck together.

The Autobots roared in laughter, most of them on the floor and coughing from the strain of their vocalizers. Prowl smirked as he bent down on one knee and grabbed the twin's chins in each of his hands.

"Don't think you can get away from the slag you do to me." he whispered, smirk widening. "Oh, no my friends. I'm what humans would call the 'shark'…and you are the little guppies in the ocean that are gonna be eaten."

"Y-you'll p-pay for this Prowl!" Sunstreaker breathed through gritted derma plates.

"Of course I will…" Prowl chuckled as he patted Sunny's cheek and stood up and walked away.

'I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna kill him!' the twins chanted in their head as they were carried, once again, to the medbay by a laughing medic and engineer.

--

**Prowl: I kicked some serious aft in this!**

**Me: -rolls eyes- of course u did.**

**Prowl: -glares at Dragon- what's that suppose to mean?!**

**Me: Oh nothing…U know the drill, read and review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I finally updated! Yes!**

**Prowl: Shut up!**

**Dragon: *glares at him* make me!**

**Prowl: Is that a challenge?! *pulls out his gun* **

**Dragon: Hell yeah!**

**Prowl: And whatcha gonna do about it?! *smirks crossing his arms over his chest***

**Dragon: MMMOOOMMM! **

**Prowl: Don't call that demon women! *runs out of the room***

**Dragon: Yeah...my mom has that effect on people she doesn't like. She my ultimate weapon! hehe! Enjoy the story PEOPLZ! :)**

--

Optimus groaned as he walked through the halls of the Ark towards the medbay. He wasn't exactly the portrait of a happy leader…especially when he is waken from his recharge from a pissed off medic.

The door slide open as the leader walked in, stopping in his track as he saw nearly half of his men in the medbay, moaning and groaning in pain. Blue optics scanned the medbay, seeing the mech covered in an arrange of items that range from paint to over sized toilet paper.

Prime sighed, knowing exactly how his men ended up this way. Decepticons? No…even worse. His own second in command and those damn twins! A low growl emitted from his vocalizer as his fists clenched.

"PROWL! SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER! GET YOUR FRAGGIN' GLITCHED AFTS IN MY OFFICE NOW!" the leader howled, the whole Ark shaking in fear. The Autobots in the medbay quickly cowered behind anything in their reach. Even Ratchet was behind his desk, shaking in fear.

Prime growled as he stomped back to his office, slumping down in his chair as he waited for the three mechs to arrive.

'They have caused too much trouble lately!' Prime ranted in his head as he taped harshly on his desk. 'They have three seconds before I go hunt them down myself…' Prime growled and as if the mechs could read his mind the quickly entered.

Their was an awkward silence for the moment and Prime hoped that he would get a formal conversation with his men…But today wasn't his day.

"THIS WAS ALL HIS FAULT!" the three mechs yelled in unison, the twins pointing at Prowl as he pointed at them in return.

As soon as that was said the three Autobots went on full rant mode as the yelled and screamed at each other, hurting their poor leader's audio receptors.

'Count to ten…Everything will be alright…Don't lose your cool…' Prime thought, staring into space as he tried to ignore the mechs in his office. 'Aww, screw it!'

"SHUT UP!" he roared, the three Autobots quickly stopping and stood straight before their leader.

"Do you have any idea what your stupid pranks have caused this team?!" Prime growled. No answer. "Well?! Do you?!"

"Well it's not our fault they got in the way…" Sideswipe muttered, quickly regretting his statement as his leader shot him a death glare.

"Sir, I know you are angry but-" Prowl started but what cut off by Optimus.

"No…NO! I'm not just angry, Prowl! I-I…I DOUBT THERE'S A SLAGGIN WORD FOR HOW I FEEL!" he roared, slamming his fist on his desk, cracking the surface of it.

The mechs froze, exchanging scared glances before returning their optics on the furious leader.

Optimus sighed, sitting back down as he looked down at his desk. 'Slag…'he thought, running his fingers through the cracked surface of his fabulous desk.

"Look, you three," Optimus started, rubbing his forehead in exasperation. "I am much to busy to be dealing with you about nonsense such as this. If I hear that this slag is continuing and more and more problems are occurring, I swear I will show no mercy in your punishment. That even goes for you, Prowl…Second in command or not! Do I make myself clear?!"

Three mechs looked at each other before smirking.

"Yes sir…" they smirked, the leader unknowing what the mechs were planning.

"But before we go, sir…" Sunstreaker smirked, walking up casually to their leader, hands behind his back.

Optimus scooted backwards slightly, not knowing, or wanting, to know what the yellow twin was going to do.

"We have a present!" Sides yelled, Sunny throwing an Energon cake in Optimus's face.

"RUN!" the three mechs yelled, blasting out of the room before the leader could shoot them dead.

Prime's chest heaved in anger, the Energon cake sliding down the smooth metal of his face plate.

"TWINS! PROWL!" Prime roared, shooting out of his chair as he recovered from shock. He ran out of his office, cursing like there was no tomorrow as he ran after the three mechs.

--

"Explain to me something…" Prowl panted, running by the twins from their enraged leader. "WHY THE SLAG DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"I-I don't know…" Sunstreaker whimpered, running faster as he felt the loud footsteps and heard the loud yelling of Optimus Prime.

"We're dead! We are so dead! I rather be facing down Megatron right now!" Sides squeaked, nearly tripping over himself.

"If we run faster we might lose him!" Sunny yelled, his chest heaving as his cooling vas kicked in.

"Why don't we just transform?!" Prowl suggested, the twins face palming.

"Why didn't we think of that?!" the twins groaned in unison, the three mechs transforming, their tires screeching loudly as the drove out of the base.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" Optimus yelled, his horn blaring loudly as he transformed and followed them off into the night.

--

**A/N: They're kinda out of character but...idk just wantd to make em that way. *shrugs* Read and Review please! And also i need ideas! Please help! Hope you enjoyed it! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's chapter umm...**

**Prowl: 8...**

**Dragon: Yeah! what he said!**

**Cyberstreak: i think the girl left her brain at the other side of the unvierse...**

**Dragon: Shut up before i decide to take you out of this chapter and the rest off them!**

**Cyber: Shutting up now.**

**Dragon: Good...Now stay that way. **

**Prowl & Cyber: Stupid squishy...**

**Dragon: What was that?!**

**Both: Nothing!**

**Dragon: Good. now for future referance, i don't own any of the character of the transformers, only Cyberstreak-**

**Cyber: Dammit!**

**Dragon: *glares at her* and i also own the plot! Enjoy!**

--

Prowl and the twins groaned in pain as they were sprawled on top of some medical berths. The had dents and cracks all over their armor.

"What the slag happened to you?" Ratchet asked, walking up to the three mechs. He had a small smirk on his faceplate but said nothing.

"We got our afts whooped by the leader from the Pits…" Sunstreaker groaned, moving to his side with an accompanying crack. "Ow…"

"I heard bout' that," Ratchet chuckled. "You guys must off done something really bad to piss off Prime like that."

"No kidding…" Prowl mumbled, glaring at the twins. The door to the medbay then slid opened as Cyberstreak walked in. Her golden optics widened as she looked at her lover and the twins.

"You guys fought Megatron all by yourself or what?" she asked, walking up to Prowl and sitting on the berth next to him. She rubbed his helm thoughtfully before hearing her leader walk in.

"If they would have quit this nonsense sooner then they wouldn't be in the condition they're in…" Prime huffed, sitting down in one of the office chairs.

'And here I thought the Decepticons were looney…' Cyber mused, placing Prowl's head in her lap as she began repairing some of his wounds.

"Oh, sure. Prowler over there starts this prank war and yet he still has a hot femme to sleep with and take care of him." Sides growled. "Ow!" he whined as Cyber threw a wrench at his head.

"Good shot." Ratchet grinned at the femme as she chuckled and continued her work on her lover.

"I didn't start this war! You two are constantly pestering me and the other Autobots and you're lucky I don't just give you maintenance work and extra re-!" Prowl got cut off when Cyber placed her hand over is mouth.

"You hear that?" she asked, looking around suspiciously.

"What?" the mechs asked in a whisper.

"That's the sound of three annoying mechs that have finally shut up!" she said with a smug grin as Optimus and Ratchet laughed. The other mechs huffed and mumbled under their breaths.

"Now what's the deal with this pranking slag I keep hearing about?" Cyber asked, looking at the mechs questioningly.

"We won't stop pranking Prowl until he admits that he lost and we won!" Sunny yelled.

"Okay, Sunny. Take that pole out of your aft and calm down!" Cyber smirked as he growled. "And you're in this stupid crap too?" she growled, smacking him in the chestplate.

"Cyber…" he breathed, looking up at her with shining blue optics. "They started it…"

"They started it? Of all mechs in this base, you come up with a stupid excuse like that?! C'mon Prowl!" Cyber frowned, locking optics with the mech. He gave her a puppy dog look, hoping it would calm her down.

"Don't look at me like that…C-cause I-it doesn't w-work…" she mumbled, her voice wavering as her lover continued to give her that cute look. "Primus! Just stop!" she growled, off lining her optics.

Prowl chuckled and got up off the berth.

"I need a recharge now…" he sighed.

"After the way Prime beat the slag out of you, I bet…" Ratchet smirked, it instantly falling as the rest of the Autobots glared at him. "I'll be over there…" he said uneasily as he walked over to his desk.

Prowl rolled his optics and walked out of the medbay in a huff, Cyber following.

"Y'know…" Cyber started, hugging Prowl from behind as they stopped in front of their quarters. "I could always help you out…"

Prowl stopped in the middle of punching the codes of their quarters as he turned to his femme. He smirked and hugged her close.

"I'd like that…"

"But it won't come cheap…" she smirked, pulling out of his grasp and walking into their quarters.

"What's your price?" he asked, not like he didn't know.

"Guess, officer…" Cyber purred, sitting down on the berth as she gave him a seductive smirk.

"I think I may have a thought in mind…" with that he closed and locked the door.

--

"For sure Cyberstreak is going to help Prowl against us." Sunstreaker growled, pacing in his and Sides quarters.

"What makes you say that?" Sideswipe asked. Sunny stopped and gave his twin a glare. "Oh, right." the red twin said stupidly.

"Now, we need to get help if we're gonna get him and now Cyber." Sunny said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmm…How bout our good ole' friend Jazz?" Sides suggested with a grin.

"Perfect!" Sunny said with a snap of his fingers. "Lets go!"

Sides yelped as Sunny grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room towards Jazz's room.

--

****

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"JAZZ OPEN UP!" the twins yelled pounding on the door.

"What is it, you two?" the normally hyped up mech asked as he opened his door, apparently being woken up from recharge.

"We want you to help us on a prank against Prowl and Cyber!" Sides said.

"Now why would I want to pull a prank on my best friend and his girl?" Jazz asked, leaning against his doorway.

"Cause if you don't that little mishap during Spike's party will slip up…" Sunstreaker growled, smirking as the Saboteur's optics widened.

"Looks like we have a few pranks to plot!" Jazz said with a fake grin as the twins high-fived each other.

"Prowler's gonna get it! Prowler's gonna get it!" the twins sang, Jazz sighing as he shook his head.

'Primus have mercy on us…' Jazz thought in exasperation, walking in his quarters and closing and locking the door; leaving the giddy twins to their little celebration.

--

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Cyber: I know i did *grins***

**Dragon: nobody needs to know what u 2 did in there! *rolls eyes***

**Cyber: sure they don't...**

**Dragon: Ugh, whatever! U know the drill! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter 9 PEOPLZ! Enjoy! ^-^**

--

Cyberstreak groaned as she rubbed the back of her helm walking in the rec. room with an Energon cube in her hand.

'That was some night…' she thought with a small smirk, noticing Jazz sitting at one of the tables, silently motioning for her to go to him. She arched an optic ridge as she walked to the table the mech was sitting at and sat down.

"What's up, Jazz?" Cyber asked, taking a sip of her Energon. He grinned like a Cheshire cat as he stared at the femme, causing her to feel a bit uneasy.

"Okay keep looking at me like that and I'm gonna call Prowl to either kick your aft and or throw you in the brig…" she threatened, scrunching her nose as the mech in front of her just chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Ole Prowler gots you helping 'im with this prank war, ey?" Jazz asked, taking his own sip of his Energon.

"Huh? I have no idea what you are talking about…" Cyber lied, looking down at her cube.

"The twins asked me to be on their team against you and Prowl…" Jazz stated, a smirk on his face.

"Oh did they?" Cyber growled, knowing exactly why they asked the Saboteur to help them. But why was he telling her this? "And exactly why are you ratting them out?"

"I want you an' me to team up." Jazz smirked.

"Sorry, Jazz, I already have a mech."

"Not like that, girl!" Jazz growled, a small blush forming under his visor.

"I'm only kidding" Cyber giggled. "So what did you have in mind?"

"We prank the twins an' Prowl on our own."

Cyberstreak pondered this for a second. "Why?" she asked stupidly, even though she knew why she just loved bugging the slag out of the normally laid back mech.

Jazz growled in frustration as a hand slid down his face.

'How does Prowler cope with this femme?' he thought as he looked back up at her and said

"Think-"

"No thank you…"

"Augh, just listen!" Jazz roared, drawing attention to himself as the mechs looked at him in shock. "Ah, sat on ma Energon cube…" he lied with a nervous chuckle as everyone turned to continue what they were doing.

"I think you short circuited my audio receptors , Jazzy…" Cyber pouted, rubbing her audio receptors.

"Are you gonna listen or not?" Jazz growled, becoming impatient with the femme.

"I'm all ears!" she said with a grin.

"Uhhh…Come again." Jazz asked confusedly.

"Ugh, never mind. Just tell me what you're planning."

"Alright, if we team up and get a good enough prank on the twins and Prowl, they'll basically both be even in getting pranked! And finally this stupid war will be over!" Jazz said triumphantly as Cyber just stared at him with an arched optic ridge. "What?"

"What if it backfires?" she asked with a frown.

"How can it possibly backfire?!" Jazz asked, slumping down in his chair.

"What if someone else gets tangled in the prank?" Cyberstreak asked.

"So?! It's not like they haven't before! This whole base has been attacked by fragging flying toilet paper, slippery oily floors, Energon and goodies exploding in their slaggin faces, booby taps in every corner…! You catching on, Cyber?!" Jazz yelled, panting from anger as he came face to face with the femme.

"You have a little drool right there on your lip…" Cyber said distractingly, gesturing on her own faceplate.

"THAT'S IT!" Jazz yelled, Cyber screaming as he ran from the enraged mech.

"I thought you were suppose to be the nice one, Jazzy, what happened?!" Cyber laughed, running faster as the mech neared her.

"Slaggit Cyber you're a pain in the aft, you know that?!" he called, finally being able to pounce on her as they tumbled to the ground. "Gotcha!" Jazz growled, pinning the femme under her.

"You got what Jazz?" a voice asked behind him as his visor widened.

"Prowl!" he squeaked, removing himself from the officer's femme. "What's up?!"

"I heard Cyber scream and the others told me that you were chasing her…Care to explain?" Prowl asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at his best friend.

"I-I…well…she…we….but…" he mumbled incoherently, gesturing between him and the femme.

"I basically pissed him off and he threatened to kill…That simple." Cyberstreak shrugged carelessly. Prowl looked at her for a moment before turning back to Jazz who had finally shut up.

"If I find Cyber so much as hurt by you, you'll find yourself with a face full of fist and a aft full of foot…Friend or not." Prowl growled, his optics narrowing and flashing in anger. "Do I make myself clear, Jazz?"

"Crystal." he squeaked, his frame shaking in fear. Prowl snorted before kissing Cyber briefly on the lips and leaving the two to go back to his duties.

"See ya later, Prowl…" Cyber waved. "What?" she asked as she noticed Jazz was glaring at her.

"You nearly had Prowl turn me to scrap metal!" he yelled, his fists clenching.

"Yeah…" she mused, rocking back and forth on her heels. "So, what's the prank you have in mind?"

Jazz's jaw dropped in disbelief. He opened it and shut it, unable to find words to tell the femme.

"First you tell me you don't think it's a good idea, then you get me nearly killed by Prowl, now your asking to join me in my plan?" Jazz asked slowly, still looking a Cyberstreak in disbelief.

"Umm…Pretty much, yeah!" she grinned.

"Insanity!" Jazz yelled, throwing his arms over his head as he stomped away from the femme.

"Hey, wait up!" Cyber called, running after the mech.

--

**A/N: A little Cyber and Jazz interaction XD**

**Jazz: She's such a freakin pain in the aft!**

**Prowl: *glares at him* Say that again and you'll wake up in the well of Allsparks!**

**Jazz: Shutting up now...*looks at Prowl before runing away***

**Dragon: Anyways...Hoped u enjoyed and the will definetly be more soon! Read and Review please! **


	10. Chapter 10

"Well," Jazz sighed, slumping down on one of his office chairs with Cyber following. "We have several traps laid out for them…"

"Now all we have to do is wait and see what happens." Cyberstreak continued, downing the energon cube she had in her hands.

"And hope that Prowl and the Twins finally give up…" Jazz groaned.

'Though I doubt it'll be that easy, Jazz…' Cyber thought as she grimaced, watching the pink liquid swirl in the cube.

--

**_1. Prowl_**

Prowl grumbled, transferring the nearly mountain-high of reports that was currently in his arms. He needed to get them to Optimus and because of the stupid twins it was getting difficult.

He was slightly content when a tub of wax was sent to him and he took the liberty to wax himself before he took the report to his leader.

"Here are the reports from the last mission, Optimus." the SIC stated, walking into said mech's office.

"Just set them over there, Prowl." Optimus answered, not looking up from whatever he was reading on his computer monitor. Prowl nodded and set them down on a nearby desk, slightly perplexed when the papers wouldn't come off.

'Damn…Why the slag won't it come off?' he growled, trying to shake off the stack of paper but failed. He then tried to peel them off, only to get them transferred to his hands and other places on his body.

After a few minutes of this, Optimus finally removed his optics from the screen only to see the officer cursing to himself as he shook his body wildly to take the papers and data pads off of him. Optimus's optics glinted in amusement, the leader trying desperately to calm his laughter as he got up from his chair and walked over to his SIC.

"Having some trouble, I presume?" Optimus asked, looking down at the black and white mech. Said ,mech just growled, tripping over himself and landing backwards into a few office supplies. He attempted to get up, only to realize he was practically welded to the floor and the office supplies were stuck to him as well.

Optimus looked down at the struggling Prowl and offered and hand for his SIC to take. Once Prowl took the hand, Prime tried to desperately pull Prowl off of the floor.

"Slaggit, Prowl! Get up!" Prime grunted, placing his foot on the wall behind Prowl and pushing on it.

"Trust me, Optimus, if I could I would!" Prowl mumbled back, both hands griping on his leader's arms as they both tried to get Prowl's aft from the floor.

"Ok, let me go get Ratchet for help." Optimus sighed, trying to pull his hands away from Prowl only to notice he wouldn't let go. "P-prowl! Let go!"

"I-I can't! I'm stuck to you!" Prowl cried, pulling against his leader as his feet clawed desperately on the floor.

"HOW. AM. I. SUPPOSE. TO GET. HELP. IF. I'M. STUCK. TO YOU?!" Prime said, grunting each word as he took a step back each time. Prowl winced as he felt his body stretch towards the other mech but his aft remain on the floor.

"Oh, slag…" Prime groaned, feeling his feet starting to slip as he ended up practically being slingshot against the other mech.

"Prime?"

"Yes, Prowl?"

"I hate my life."

"I hate your life too."

The two mechs groaned, on the floor tangled in a mess of limbs as Optimus was practically on top of the smaller mech.

"RATCHET!!!" they cried, said medic throwing his wrench in the air and causing it to fall back and hit him on the helm, knocking him out momentarily.

Sadly, what Prowl did not notice was the tub of wax sitting near his berth had its label peeling off only to reveal another label reading, 'Super Glue'.

--

_**1. Twins**_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-CRASH!**

Sunny's fist came crashing down on the alarm clock he and his twin had in their room. The yellow twin groaned, slipping lazily out of his berth and walking over to his brother's berth.

"Wake up, slag-heap!" the yellow mech groaned, kicking his twin in the aft.

"Ow! Well, that's a way to wake up you fragger!" Sideswipe growled, pushing his bro away as he got up.

"Let's go get an energon cube before we start our shift…" Sunny yawned, he and his twin walking out of their dark room and into the brightly lit hallways.

"Augh!" they groaned, both covering their highly sensitive optics as they began walking towards the rec. room.

As they walked, they were met by several others, failing to notice the wide-optic looked they were getting and the chuckles and grins that plastered the mech's faceplates.

As they got to the rec. room, they quickly got their energon cubes and sat at a table that was already accompanied by Blaster, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack. Said mechs optics grew wide instantly, mouths agape.

"Keep your mouths like that and next thing you know, something's gonna fly in there!" Sides teased, downing his energon cube with a grin.

"S-s-Sidewipe?! S-s-Sunstreaker?!" Bumblebee squeaked, his faceplate going bright red that if he were taller he would be mistaken for Tracks.

"Y-y-yes?" Sunstreaker teased, looking at the mini-bot.

"What the slag happened to you two?!" Ironhide blurted, flinching slightly when the twins glared at him.

"What the slag happened to you, old man?!" Sunny growled.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Ironhide growled, glaring at the yellow twin.

"You can't do shit to us, Hidey!" Sides growled as he poked his glossa out at the older mech.

"Don't get pissy with me just cause you guys decided to be femmes!" Ironhide spat. The twins optics widened as they stared at the red bot in shock.

"W-what?" they squeaked.

"You mean you didn't know?" Blaster chuckled, not caring that he was getting death glares from the twins.

"You guys haven't even looked at each other?" Bumblebee asked, tilting his head.

"No, cause I don't see what the-WHAT THE?!" Sideswipe cried, shooting out of his chair as he pointing his finger at his twin. "Sunny you're a femme!" He then looked down at himself. "I'm a femme!" he cried.

The twins looked down at themselves before they looked at each other, running towards the wash racks to the big mirrors that were built into the walls.

"Oh," Sunny said.

"Slag…" Sides finished.

Their whole features were completely altered to those from a mech to a femme.

_**"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"**_ the shriek was so loud, it cracked the mirrors and broke nearly every energon cube in the rec. room.

_**--**_

_Jazz's Office_

"Think they noticed?" Cyber asked with a smirk as she looked over to the mech that was causally lying on the berth.

"Oh, yeah…" he answered with a grin as the two bots burst out laughing.

**A/N: Srry 4 the long wait! Hope this little chapter makes up 4 it! ^-^ A few of the many more pranks Jazz and Cyberstreak have in store for Prowl and the Twins! Read & Review Please! ^_^**


End file.
